Death
by I have beans
Summary: How will Link cope when Zelda dies? ONESHOT! Rated T for safety.


**Note: I own nothing, I wont ever own anything. I thank you for reading though. **

No...

Link had been so close... if only just perhaps one minute too slow. Demise was killed along with Ghirahim, but so was Zelda. The only family he had ever known was laying in his arms without a soul. Her cold skin was different from her usual warmth.

For the first time in a very long time, he cried. He held the corpse in his bloodied arms as a rain came from nowhere. All of his work... All of the pain, the torture, the suffering, the starvation, everything went to waste! Even the animals seemed to mourn her death. She would tell him not to cry if she was alive, but she wasn't here.

At the end of it all, who was he living for?

Link didn't see what happened, Groose went to catch her. He assumed that Groose did until he won and looked at the bloody heap on the dirty ground. Her smile, her laugh, her kindness was all gone. His tears hit her one by one.

"Link, I..." Groose didn't know what to say. What would he say? Link picked up Zelda, his head gazing to the incline ahead of him as he walked up the slopes of the Sealed Grounds. By the time he was halfway up the incline, they both were drenched in rain.

She was all he ever had. The goddess must hate him. He would never be able to survive the rest of his life not without her. First his parents left him, now Zelda. She was like an older sister. He would never see her excited face as she received good news from anyone. He would miss the jokes she made with him, he would miss her kind thoughts of wisdom.

Link reached the top of the Sealed Grounds near the temple and laid Zelda on the ground full of blossoming flowers and bright green grass.

"WHY?" He screamed into the air. Perhaps the goddess would hear him. Link sank to his knees and held Zelda close to him. "Why?" He whispered.

The old woman knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret. She is truly safe now."

"But, I went through everything. Everything I went through was for her." Link cried out. "And then I only get thirty seconds with her? Why must the goddess hate me?"

"She does not hate you. Part of the lesson of life is learning to loose." The older woman replied.

"I've lost everything! No one cares about me! Why would they? Zelda did! Groose never did, Ghirahim spent his life torturing me, I loose my parents, what more can I loose?" Link ducked his head inside his arms and the body. "She can never hug me and tell me it's going to be okay. The last look I saw on her was fear and pain."

Link spent the day crying until people from Skyloft pried him away from the body. Tears were shed, but no one could shed as many as Link did. He never cried.

But his best friend died. He loved her and he couldn't even have love. No one knows what it was like to be him as he felt the pain, no one knew what it was like to know he had nothing.

Link had become mute. He didn't talk yo anyone after such a long time. About a month after she died, Link couldn't take the pain anymore. He wore his regular clothes outside, everyone watched him. His eyes were red and puffy proving he had been crying his heart out. He reached a platform and jumped off.

Several gasps and screams were heard as he fell down. Link closed his eyes, everything going dark. There was a light, a blue one. He saw Fi floating there with a sad expression on her face.

_"Master, although I do not comprehend human emotions, I do understand pain. You gave your life for her just to have her die. Master, there is a 76% chance that you can lose more than you thought. There is a 90% chance, you will loose it all. Goodbye Master Link. I hope you find peace in death." _And with that, Fi disappeared. Link didn't open his eyes when he fell through the cloud barrier. Instead, he let his body fall and hit the ground where he died.

**Note: *Tear*Yeah... kinda sad...**

**So, this fanfic was inspired by the AMAZING picture drawn by Septemberraven on DeviantART, http gallery /34361659#/d4k468u Seriously people! Go check it out! Omg I really hoped that worked. So, tell me what you think!**


End file.
